Beast Wars
by The Rad Writer
Summary: A new villain has appeared and she's more than human. This woman bent on destroying the world intervenes with the spies' lives when her army begins to feed on humans.
1. 01

_Chapter 1_

Sam gently pulled her locker door open, eyes barely glancing at the zoomed in waterfall of orange blossom coloured hair reflecting back as it came apart. She grabbed a textbook from her top shelf, plucking a pencil out of the fluffy pink pencil holder Clover had bought her and pressed the door shut.

A shadow loomed in her peripheral vision. Sam's mouth remained slack but her body tensed, her fingers curled around the bind of her textbook as she turned to face the figure.

Brown hair and a half smile met her eyes.

"Hey Sam," the boy smiled properly now, "I've got a proposition for you."

She quirked an eyebrow but remained silent, cuing him to continue.

"Would you be down to talk over a plate of sushi this weekend?" He had his arm propped up against the wall of lockers and stood so tall he craned his neck a little to look down at her.

Sam blinked, "sorry, what's your name?"

His smile faltered a little, "Dash," he paused, "I'm in your bio class."

Sam gave a slight nod of recollection. "Sorry Dash, this weekend's probably no good," she caught sight of the students emptying the halls around them and glanced back at Dash.

"I'm busy," she started to make her way around him, "but I'll let you know if anything opens up." She was waving him away now, disappearing into the throng of students and turning her back on the boy leaning against the lockers dumbfoundedly.

* * *

Sam tapped a manicured fingernail against the wooden top of her desk as she waited for her English teacher to step in. Twirling a soft strand of copper hair her eyes wandered over to the classroom door, mind patiently aware of the chattering groups of students all around her. It looked like Clover and Alex were going to be late today. She hadn't left for school with the girls that morning, she'd woken up earlier to attend a meeting for the student grad trip organizers.

Alex had been up around the same time as her for her usual morning workout at the gym, so where could she have been? Sam pulled herself out of her thoughts as a fellow student approached her from behind.

Sam turned to meet her just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, could you pick up my pencil please? It rolled over under your desk." The timid girl pointed in the direction of Sam's bare right leg, more specifically her periwinkle blue flat, blonde hair slipping over the frames of her red-rimmed glasses as she did so.

Sam obliged, hand brushing against the suede fabric as she reached for the pencil. She turned in her seat slightly as she gave it to the girl who's eyes flittered away in response.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, quirking a half smile.

The girl paused for a moment, but replied "Stacey."

"What about yo-"

"Sam!" Screamed a voice from across the room. Sam and Stacey's heads abruptly shot to the right.

There stood Clover, petite hourglass figure sporting a navy blue dress sinched at the waist with a black belt and a pair of black ankle boots, all framed between the square wooden edges of the classroom door.

She stormed in, growling "are those my ELB's? I've been looking for them all morning!" She threw her hands up exaggeratedly, standing at the edge of Sam's desk now.

"Clover," emerald eyes quickly scoped out the room, "let's take this outside." Sam stood from her seat, paying the gawking students no attention as she made her way tot the door.

"Damn right we're taking this outside," Clover followed after her, much too flustered to bask in the limelight, "we're going out so you can take those shoes off."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, "Clover, what is the matter with you?" She exhaled.

"These are mine," Sam answered before Clover had the chance to reply.

"Uh Sam," Clover scoffed, "those are clearly my pair of _Eve le Blanc _suede flats."

"No, they're the gift my mother sent me from her voyage overseas. I got them in the mail this morning."

Clover paused, a look of terror contorting her face, "no, this can't be happening, we couldn't possibly have the same shoes."

Sam opened her mouth to comfort the blonde hunched over in turmoil when she shot back up, finger in the air, "we'll discuss the current catastrophe at hand after I've found my ELB's. Now where's Alex?" Clover glanced around the empty hallway.

"You called?"

Sam and Clover both jumped with a start. Their heads whipped in the direction of the dark haired girl standing alongside them,

Alex stood by with a mischievous smile on her face, "well?" She prompted in a heart beat.

Clover collected her bearings, blue eyes accusing, "did you take my ELB flats?"

"Nope." She added a little pop on the 'p'.

Clover's shoulders slumped in defeat, "this is it. Karma is getting back at me for all the -designer- shoes I've, begrudgingly, thrown away all these years. The ghost of Eve le Blanc has come for me."

"You mean for your shoes," Alex corrected, eyes low with a dull spark of amusement.

"Um, Eve le Blanc isn't dead-"

"Oh what am I to do!" Clover slapped the back of her hand to her forehead.

Alex propped a hand on her hip, "You know you're not gonna bother to wear the shoes at all now that Sam has a pair," she said throwing a glance at Sam's feet and back up again.

Clover gasped, "I wouldn't just abandon-" before she had the chance to finish a nearby water fountain suddenly slid open its top like a lid and sucked the girls in like a vacuum.

"Ugh," Clover groaned as the three slid down a long metal tube they were all too familiar with, "did Jer really have to do this now, we have important matters to discuss."

"Ugh, I straightened my hair today!" Alex yelled, arms whipping around her head as to protect it from the excess water trickling down from the water fountain.

"Discuss matters like what?" Sam shouted, arms fighting to hold down the bottom of her scarlet romper.

"Like who's gonna get to keep the flats and who has to throw them out." Clover replied casually.

"Wait wha-" Alex dropped unmercifully on Sam's back, cutting off her words as the three of them landed on the stiff couch.

"Hello girls, I have a new mission for you." Jerry wasn't seated in his chair today, instead he made his way over to the couch as the lights from the numerous keys and buttons on his desk flashed rhythmically.

"There have been reported sightings of mass murders over the past week and the body count is only getting larger. We've found the source of the murder sites to be something referred to as," he quoted and unquoted the air, "Rave Week."

"Oh, I heard about that," Alex's smooth voice cut through the room.

She turned to meet Sam and Clover's alert gazes, "in the locker room this morning."

Her eyes turned to Jerry, "these two girls were talking about it. They said the invites for the next rave had been sent out, it's supposed to be tomorrow at some warehouse by the coastline.

"You got all that from side conversation in the gym locker room?" Sam mumbled, processing the information.

"Well it sounded cool so I thought we could've checked it out. I just asked them about it." Alex replied without a thought, pointing at one girl then the other as she spoke.

Jerry opened his mouth to speak, making a decision on the information he'd been given.

"But wait, don't you need an invite for it? You said the girls got the invite." Clover suddenly spoke up.

Alex turned to face her, "apparently anyone's allowed in, the invites are just for VIP's. They're supposed to let you in some secluded part of the warehouse where the VIP's and, apparently, super attractive rave organizers chill." Clover's face brightened at this new information, a gleeful smile latching onto her face.

"Well how do the regular people get their information then?" Sam inquired, brows knitting together slightly.

Alex shrugged, "internet, word of mouth. How this kind of stuff normally gets around," she turned to Jerry, "how do you want us to deal with it, Jer?"

Jerry clasped his hands behind his back, "well done, Alex. I'll have the WOOHP research team find the exact whereabouts of the next location," Clover's smile twitched into something bigger as she leaned into Jerry, awaiting his order.

Jerry failed to take notice as he was making his way over to his desk.

"You'll be infiltrating the next rave."

Clover squealed, bouncing on her heels. She met eyes with Alex, who had a lopsided smirk slither up her own small face. The two excitedly hooked arms around each other's necks as they babbled about what to wear and how to do their hair.

Sam cast them an eyeroll jokingly before Jerry caught their attention with a cough.

"Need I remind you that this is a mission and that the warehouse could very well be filled with the murderers responsible for two seperate mass murder cases this past week alone."

The girls straightened themselves out. Clover sombrely take his words into consideration, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Well, now that we have our priorities in check I suppose that's all for today." Jerry pressed a button, flashing them a boyish smile as the floor under where the girls were standing slid away and sent them spiralling down a metal tube, screams in tow.

* * *

"...aaaaaah!" Alex tumbled off the floor into a standing position, tucking her head into her shoulder and using the force to push her forward and up. She looked back behind her to see Clover and Sam pop out of the, now toppled over, trash can.

"Oh thank goodness it was empty," Clover said quickly, sighing. Alex helped her up to her feet.

Sam, standing alongside them, checked her compowder for the time.

"There's a few minutes before the bell rings," her green eyes met with the two girls, "we'd might as well just go get our books for second block." Clover and Alex nodded in agreement, making there way down one end of the hall.

Sam was about to follow after them but paused, "crap."

"I left my stuff in English," she turned around, already waving them away, "I'll meet up with you guys at our lockers."

Alex and Clover obliged. Sam sped down the opposite end of the hall and made a swift turned right, freezing with her nose an inch away from someone's face. Her body tensed in alertness but she remained glued to the floor, carefully aware of the close proximity between them.

It was some attractive boy.

She slid a step back quietly, scrutinizing him as she offered a curt apology out of politeness. He remained still with his hand in his pocket, seemingly looking down at her despite the fact that they were about the same height. Sam waited the appropriate amount of time for any response he may have had after her apology, but when he failed to reciprocate she simply walked around him. Or rather, was about to, when he asked oh so gently, "did you just walk out of a garbage can?"

The alertness that had her hairs stand on end now burned with anxiety. Her eyes darted over past his face and she commanded herself to settle on him. Meadow green eyes stared back, awaiting her reply.

Sam allowed an easygoing smile to slither up her face, "oh it's nothing, I'm just such a clutz I wasn't watching where I was going and fell in." She chuckled awkwardly, mind prickling with the hope that he believed her.

"You," he paused, "_and_ your two friends fell in?"

The laughter ceased. Fearing that her gaze would give her away she tried to focus on the shiny, purple tinted strands of hair poking at the space above his head. Sam blinked, looked like guys were starting to hop on the bright coloured hair trend.

He noticed her wandering gaze and furrowed his brows a little, utterly perplexed with the figure before him.

Sam noticed this and immediately shook her head, "they were trying to help me out."

"We're just really clumsy people okay," she tacked on, the words rolling off her tongue with a tinge of irritation.

The boy opened his mouth to speak when the bell indicating that class was over chimed. Students filed out of their rooms like a swarm of insects, filling up any empty space they could find in a matter of moments.

The boy turned towards the girl with the orange blossom hair and paused, blinking at the empty space before him.

* * *

**A/N**

Since I've lost authorization over my previous account I've decided not only to repost and hopefully update _Beast Wars_ here on this one, but also to reconstruct it so it's a new and improved version of the original story.

Review, fave, alert, etc to show your support. ️


	2. 02

_Chapter 2_

Clover was last to hop off the WOOHP helicopter's rope ladder to join Sam and Alex in the dark alley below. The other two had already changed out of their spy suits with the use of the compowder.

Alex wore a neon red tube top coated with a sheer lace that ended a little above the cage of her ribs; with it she wore black briefs made of a tight fabric that ended just at her navel, exposing her caramel skin. Tan, dewy legs stretched down into a pair of scarlet-coloured leg warmers and red oxfords followed, almost blending together.

Clover took notice of Sam's attire as her compowder engulfed her petit form in a white light. The girl in question wore her orange blossom hair down in loose waves. A long chain draped down her neck, ending with a circular locket. She sported a sequinned bralette top in a deep shade of blue that contrasted her cream-coloured skin, paired with a skirt of the same shade that ended around mid-thigh. Trailing lower was a pair of deep blue leg warmers that blended into blue and black oxfords.

"Come on girls," Clover spoke up once her transformation had taken place, "it's time to partaaay," she beamed, "for official business ofcourse."

"These clothes are so trashy," Sam scowled in distaste as Alex peeled at the uppermost edge of her top to let her breasts breath.

"We have to fit in, Sammy," Clover motioned at the dozens of brightly clothed teenagers now swarmed around them as they all made their way towards the warehouse and the people that had spilled out onto a portion of the beach, glow sticks and paint alike coming into view.

They could hear the upbeat music from outside as they entered the warehouse, immediately struck with flashing lights, a mob of dancing bodies, and hot sweat.

"I think we should split up," Sam yelled out with a hand cupped to her mouth.

"What?" Clover and Alex yelled back in unison.

Sam inwardly groaned, though the two couldnt have noticed, "split up!" She yelled a second time, leaning into their faces. "We'll use the compowder to contact each other if we find anything suspicious."

"Oh!" Clover shook her head exaggeratedly in understanding while Alex gave a sharp nod of her head.

As Sam walked away, sequins sparkling blue as she moved, lover cupped a hand to her face, gesturing toward Alex, "she should get that checked, maybe we could ask Jer to do something about it."

At the lack of a response Clover turned her face in Alex's direction in confusion, only to find a shirtless boy with a tattoo on the side of his face.

"Oh!" Clover jumped back, whipping her head left and right in search of her friends.

* * *

She was a spy. She was a damn good spy. Sleuth, agile, alert. She was on top of her game at all times-except for the few instances she'd been trapped or kidnapped by the bad guy but that didn't matter right now-because a slip up could mean death.

Clover's ocean blue eyes trailed after a boy with sandy blonde hair that almost glimmered under the flashing party lights. Then her gaze shifted onto the tanned brunette walking by in the opposite direction. Then waltzed by yet another blonde, a head taller than her with a cute button nose.

Why. Why was everyone here so _attractive_? Didn't they know they were a major distraction for like any prospective spies on duty.

A very attractive surfer waltzed by then, strutting past with the kind of abs you'd be willing to eat food off of.

"Keep your cool, Clover. Stay focused."

Clover stared after him dreamily until he disappeared into the throng of mashing bodies. Suddenly she noticed something behind the spot where the boy had stood and blinked, watching intently as a bouncer opened a velvet rope to allow two brightly dressed girls up a narrow staircase built against the farther wall.

Her azure blue eyes followed after the two as they scampered up the dark stairway onto the open floor up above. Her eyebrow quirked just slightly at the roomy, golden-lit space above. Her eyes returnd to the bouncer from before, sound long having disappeared from the room as she watched him collect an invitation from the next girl in line, allowing her up the same path.

Clover was making her way through the crowd before the girl even passed through the velvet rope. Her eyes darted to the upper floor once again, zeroing in on a few fluidly moving bodies here and there but most of the upper floor's residents were hard to spot from the bottom.

She could see the line up now, and quite frankly it stretched far too long for her patience. Clover narrowed in on a girl somewhere in the middle of the line babbling to her friend with a pink-stained face. She paused and looked to the side, yanking a bottle out of a flailing hand nearby with her mouth set in a stern line.

In the blink of an eye she fluidly hurled herself at the girl and her friend, yanking the invitation sticking out of her bra as the girl shoved her back.

"What the fuck?" The two stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

Clover hovered in place for a moment, the invitation already tucked into her pale pink bottoms just between her back dimples.

'M so srry" she slurred. The girls turned to each other once again in response.

"God, I hate how girls can't handle their liquor." Clover started to make her way to the front of the line, her limbs hanging flacidly and movement slow.

She could still hear the girl's voice over the crowd, _"if you can't control yourself, don't drink so much," _though she didn't pay it any special attention. Her body was straightening out now, head held straight above her shoulders and eyes set on the bouncer up ahead. She hadn't even registered the girl's words.

"Invitation?" He asked the next three girls up front, and Clover immediately filled the gap between them, flicking out her invitation and flashing the man a smile.

"It's right here," she grinned, not bothering to entertain the glaring group of three in her peripheral vision.

"Wait your turn," he spoke almost distractedly, but still took the invitation from her hand. Clover chuckled as he opened the red velvet rope, casting back a passing glance at the three pissed off girls below just before as she waltzed up the stairs.

* * *

She considered telling the girls where she was but decided to wait a little more for anything suspicious to happen first. Clover made her way to a nearby table, grabbing herself a drink. The upper floor had two clothed banquet tables that paralleled one another in the centre of the room. On the side opposite to where she stood against the railing that looked out over the floor below, were a couple couches placed disorderly around that portion of the room. There were people strewn all around the room but some were situated on these couches, collected around who she assumed were the attractive organizers she'd heard of.

A burly brunette here, a chiselled dark-haired one there. Admittedly they were attractive but she couldn't seem to find a Prince Charming in the group. Well, they were all charming, but nobody really stood out at first glance. Well, they all stood out, but nobody really made her catch her breath. Actually, she'd forgot how to breath during the first few seconds she'd arrived on this floor and caught sight of them. Clover shook her head at her inner ramblings, leaning over the railing as she poured back the liquor. Then she spit it out. All over the unsuspecting party-goers below. The bumbling blonde quickly turned around, stepping away from the railing.

"You are on a mission," she hissed at herself, looking up to find the others, minus most of the girls too distracted by the organizers on the couches, staring at her.

"A mission, huh?" Clover jumped, the hair on her arms standing on end as she turned toward the boy almost a head taller than her, leaning down so that they were face to face.

He had a nice lean build, she noted as her bright eyes glanced at the muscles rippling underneath his black t-shirt as he moved, eyes setting on his face as she blinked. Clover, aware of the close proximities between their two bodies, ran a slender hand through her hair and glanced up at him innocently.

"Oh, you heard that," she spoke softly, blue orbs gazing into his own green ones as she racked her head for something to reassure him with. The intensity in his eyes sparked a sense of alertness in her, as if she were looking into the eyes of a predator.

"Well I am on a mission," she continued a bit more boldly, "on a mission to party like there's no tomorrow!" She mentally slapped herself at the lame ending, and her eyes staggered away from his to find that the rest of the room was still staring at her, but by the end of her lame excuse they'd turned away in mocking silence.

Clover turned back toward the boy, forehead crinkled just slightly in anticipation of his response.

He laughed. A laugh that rumbled from his very core, so much so that Clover almost felt the air between them vibrate. She blinked, unable to act accordingly, she couldn't decide on how she was supposed to react.

"Party like there's no tomorrow," he flashed her a smile, showing off his pearly whites, "you've got the right idea." He grabbed her hand, twirling her to the imaginary piano playing in his head.

The world spun in slow-motion around her, and then she was leaning into him with her hands pressed against his rugged torso. Clover gasped in a breath, all too aware that for a split second she'd forgotten how to breath. She followed, ears muting out the noise around them.

He leaned into her, and Clover let him, heat coursing out to the tips of her fingers as the boy planted his lips on the ridge between the nape of her neck and her shoulder. Still swaying.

Suddenly Clover's compowder beeped. The flustered blonde shoved herself away from the green-eyed boy before her, who blinked dazedly in response.

"Just-just," she sputtered, "just one sec." She whirled around, crouching over the compowder protectively as she flipped it open.

"Clover? Clover, where are you? Are you okay?"' Clover snapped the device shut, passing the boy behind a quick, reassuring smile. Too anxious to bother to read his expression.

"I'll just," she pointed at the staircase as it was in a darker portion of the room, "I need to take this, don't move, I'll be right back." She scampered away, crouching into the corner of the room with her body facing the wall extending into the stairway.

"Alex," she hissed through grit teeth as the girl in question appeared on the compact screen, "this better be important." She squeezed in tighter against the wall, trying to blur out the noise of the music.

"Where are you, do you even understand what's going on?" Alex shouted into the device as it shook with her quick steps.

"What are you talking ab-" Clover's blood froze then, as a sharp, blood-curdling scream erupted from the floor below. Her wide eyes scoped out the mass of moving bodies below, and as if a wall had been shattered the scene around her came to light all too clearly.

There was no music.

Another scream rose into the air, much closer to her this time, as a body flung itself down the stairway. Clover felt time slow to a stop once again, heart beat stopping dead in its tracks as a dark blur whipped oh so closely past her, following after the girl.

It had her in its jaws before she even reached the, now empty, bottom of the stairwell. Clover's mouth fell, the air trembling when she finally managed to let go of the breath she'd been holding. She stared as the monster crunched down on the girl's bones, unable to see as it was turned away from her, but _hearing_ it with painful clarity. The world had gone mute once again. The piano was gone. The only sound that existed was that one, single crunch, as the monster caught her in its mouth mid-fall.

"Clover, where are you?" Alex asked frantically.

With that one voice, sound returned. That one voice carried with it the screams and chaos of the room. Clover considered squeezing herself tighter into the corner, hoping, praying the monsters would just skip past her, that they wouldn't see her in that dark corner of the room.

Then she abruptly whirled herself around, recalling the boy from before. She was simultaneously greeted by a giant wolf as it threw itself at her. Clover attempted to get into fighting stance but it was too close, instead she hurled herself down the open stairwell. Her body felt each ledge jab into her as she tore through, but even as the world spun she was able to catch the wolf soar past the space she had occupied moments before and smash through the wall.

She didn't catch if the wolf had leaped all the way out of the building. The world had stopped spinning now. Clover attempted to furiously blink away the grey spots in her vision, feeling the bitter sensation of vomit rise up her throat. When her vision finally cleared she felt the blood in her veins freeze. Now she really wanted to throw up.

The wolf from before, with the girl's broken body still jutting out of its mouth, glared down at her with big, dark eyes. Even in the darkness she could see its eyes twinkle at the sight of new prey.

Clover shot up, much too sore to find a way onto her feet. Instead she staggered back like an insect, leaning against the wall as she felt at the ground around her for the compowder. Although still distracted by the beast before her, she registered that it was still clamped shut in her hand. She must've held onto it with a vice grip on the way down. She wearily acknowledged that she couldn't use the compowder to contact Alex, if she made any sudden movements she didn't know how the wolf would react.

She heard a low snarl reverbate from the base of the wolf's throat, unable to look away as the dead girl's arm and leg trembled with the vibration. Clover glanced down at the multi-purpose charm bracelet on her right hand, eyes wandering down to her drill boots, and up her fair skin to the flash bomb pin on the fabric of her fluffy, pink bandeau. In a flash her fingers had yanked the pin off, she took the risk and the wolf acted immediately upon it.

It sort of spat the mangled body in its mouth aside, lunging for Clover in one smooth step. She lay still with her hand in the air, the trembling growing stronger as she waited for it to come close enough. With a heart beating so loud it was deafening, she popped the pin in between the canine's jaws and shrinked back as far into the wall as she could, eyes squeezing shut so tightly she saw grey spots.

A beep. A staggered breath on the wolf's part. Then there went its guts, flying.

It's remains literally slapped her and it took a moment for Clover to consider whether the wolf had really attacked her, whether the wet markings on her face were teeth or flesh. But as the familiar stench of copper mingled in with something she could never really give name to lifted to her button nose her body doubled over and the vomit spilled on the carcass-stained wood.

The compowder beeped. Clover flipped it open with her one free hand, having been wiping at her mouth with the other when Alex called.

"Clover, we need to regroup _now_." The screen rattled with each step as Alex sprinted.

"Where's Sam?" Clover asked wearily.

"She ran off," Alex grunted as she punched aside a wolf, "said she had an idea," she looked directly into the screen, "I haven't been able to contact her since."

"I'm over by the bottom of the staircase, how fast can you get here?" Clover bit her lip and resisted the urge to hurl again when she tasted the copper stain. That blood didn't belong to _her_.

"Found you." A shadow hovered over her in the darkness and Clover squinted up at it.

"I figured that explosion from earlier was either you or Sam, so once I heard it I just booked it." Alex extended a yellow, spandex-clad arm to the girl and snivelled her nose.

"What's all that stuff around you?"

Clover took a long, deep breath in once she'd stood, stifling her gag reflex as the stench of wolf remains filled her lungs, and exhaled.

"How are we going to save all these people?" Her blue eyes flashed as they scoped out spurs of movement in the absolute darkness of the warehouse. The screams were still there, and though they weren't as prominent as before, they were still there, which meant there were still people they could save.

"Here," Alex gestured toward her with one hand, the open compowder directing a call for Sam in the other. She flashed the light down on her fingers for a moment to reveal the contact lens case she'd extended toward Clover.

"Sam gave me these just before she ran off." Clover opened up the solutions and dipped a lens into each eye without question, looking around the room with renewed clarity. The infrared contact lenses allowed her to see each blob of wolf and human remaining in the room. She turned to Alex, seeing her in the same reddish light.

"Sam! Sam!" Alex suddenly exclaimed, "where the hell are you?" She didn't bother to ask why she wouldn't answer her calls earlier. In their line of work it was reasonable to assume that if one would not, or could not, answer the call it was because someone or something was in the way.

"Come up to the roof asap." The line cut off.

Clover and Alex turned to each other and were off in the blink of an eye.

Clover glanced back at the spot she'd been seated against the wall, an explosion of red and orange arching around the silhouette of her body against the wall. The same light stained the ground and sprinkled itself on the first few steps of the stairway.

* * *

When the girls busted onto the roof of the warehouse they were generally surprised, Alex more impressed than anything, at the sight of three wolves collapsed on the ground around Sam. The girl in question had been staring out into the darkening, blackish-blue sky, looking over the bodies spilled on the beach. Noting with a hint of guilt that not a single one moved.

Her orange blossom hair whipped around her as she snapped her head around, intense green eyes relaxing at the sight of Clover and Alex approaching in their spy-suits.

"Damn, Sammy. You took out three wolves all on your own," Alex smirked, "didn't think you had it in you."

Sam filled the gap between them, stepping away from the edge of the roof as Alex spoke.

She flashed a half smile, "if it wasn't for this baby right here," she pointed at the circular locket from before, the only piece of her previous ensemble that still remained, "I would've been a ripped up dead body by now."

Clover glanced at the wolves once again as Sam went on to explain the workings of the hypertension locket, and realized that they hadn't collapsed out of loss of consciousness. The three of them lay pressed to the floor with their ears folding in on themselves and their mouths hanging open in pain.

"So it's like a dog whistle," Alex concluded once Sam finished her rambling, earning a blink from the red-head in response.

The roof grew silent then, so much so that it sent a chill down Clover's arms. She glanced back once again to find that the wolves had gone unconscious, yet she still had an uneasy feeling twitching at the tips of her fingers.

"It's too quiet." She muttered softly, turning back to the girls.

"The locket is still on, so I guess the wolves get knocked out when they can't take it any more." Sam proposed, "the wolves inside must be affected by it too."

"What now?" Clover asked, her sight wandering away from the girls and toward the ocean stretched out before them.

"Time to call in Jer."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts? :)


	3. 03

_Chapter 3_

"It's screwing with my head," Alex heard Sam groan as she approached her two friends at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Relax, Sammy," Clover forked some food into her mouth, barely entertaining the red-head's distress. "Itfs a new gay."

Alex seated herself on one side of the Sam, who slowly shook her head in the makings of a no.

Clover swallowed, "it's a new day," she corrected herself.

"It makes no sense," Sam shook her head more furiously now, "the wolves just _disappeared_. All of them. We didn't capture a single one to run an autopsy or analysis on, and what's even more frustrating," her voice rose at this, "we didn't even find the people responsible for letting them out in the first place. There was no bad guy revealing his plan, we still know nothing. We're exactly where we started." She finished with a hint of a whine to her voice.

"Keep it down," Alex whispered sternly, taking a bite of her sushi as Clover and Sam glanced around them to see if the girl in question had caught anyone's attention.

"If anything, we should be happy there was no lame introduction via the bad guy for once, they're so," Clover poked at her plate with the fork, "routine."

"Besides, it's Rave _Week_ so we still have another chance." Alex said in response to Sam.

Sam's green eyes widened, "really? They're really gonna go through with Rave Week? After everything that's happened?" She was genuinely surprised.

Alex nodded her head, "the next one's this Friday, they're doing it on a boat for some reason, and apparently it's totally free." She met eyes with the both of them.

"That's when you know there's a villain behind it, when things are just too good to be true. It's gotta be part of some elaborate kidnapping scheme or something." Clover said casually, biting down on a tater tot.

Sam bit her lip, her tray of food completely disregarded at this point, "but with what happened at the last rave they're probably gonna be on high alert and they might even know what we look like, not to mention that they could possibly have some sort of transportation device even WOOHP doesn't have the intelligence to build," she huffed in an attempt to control her rambling, but the next words slipped out as a projected thought, "how many more lives can we risk losing?"

Clover bat a hand at her, "we'll just amp up our disguises, and we'll call in the WOOHP team to follow the boat in case they try pulling any more tricks like that. Look Sammy, you're gonna make that pretty little head of yours explode with all this stress. We have a job, and we'll get it done," Clover spoke so matter of factly even Alex turned toward her as she let the thought sink in.

The honeysuckle blonde stood from her seat at the table, looking down at Sam as she lifted her tray, "we aren't people that can cry or stress over what we see on these missions, we don't have that as an option."

Alex's hazel eyes trailed after her as she turned to throw away the contents of her lunch. She peeked at Sam, mouth agape and chopsticks holding a roll of sushi in mid-air. The long haired teen was still turned toward Clover. Sam turned then, staring down at nothing with a far-off look in her eye.

Silence hung over the table even when Clover returned. Growing somewhat agitated at her friend's reaction to what she believed a logical concept-yes, they didn't have the option to grieve over injustice or lost lives like normal teenage girls. No, not everything they saw could be explained or justified. But it could be accepted. Alex set her chopsticks down onto the tray, checked her phone for the time, and stood up under Sam and Clover's scrutiny though she never directly met their gazes.

"Lunch should be over soon, let's go."

* * *

Alex twirled her jet black locks around a manicured finger, fluffing up her hair as the teacher at the front of the class droned on about the American Revolution.

The hazel-eyed teen bit her lip as her mind wandered. So the wolves had been released and somehow transported, but who could've been responsible? Everyone at the rave was a culprit not just the organizers or VIP's, though that was a given. Sam was right, there hadn't been an overcompensating villain revealing his big plot to take over the world. The attack lacked structure or purpose, it was like the wolves had been unleashed with the sheer intention of killing. Purely psychotic.

She sighed into her palm, arm propped up on the desk. Alex's eyes lazily scoped over the students surrounding her. You never knew what people were capable of, and the thought left her restless. Granted, her responses to people were hardly the norm. Her strength gave her a quiet kind of confidence in the face of a baddie. Although she didn't mean it in arrogance, her strength and confidence did raise the bar for any boys that showed an interest in her. Hey, she lived a double life as a spy, she couldn't help it if she expected more for herself than the average teenage coke boy.

She hadn't always been so sure of herself. So self-aware. Back during her freshman days she'd even been rejected by a fuck boy or two, boys who didn't deserve her time of day and wouldn't have treated her right anyways. She'd grown up a little since then. She knew what she was looking for and found no burden in waiting for it. In her eyes, the single life was the only life worth living when you were surrounded by these controlling highschool boys.

"Alex, read the next paragraph." Mrs. Dallas called out.

Alex blinked, a faint blush heating her face as she flipped through the textbook aimlessly searching for whatever page they were on.

* * *

"So explain why Clover isn't here with us for some pre-mission disguise shopping?" Alex slipped a straw between her lips, nails drumming on the table as Sam's fingers raced across her phone dialpad.

"She says she was supposed to go show some buyer her designs today." Sam responded after a moment, taking a sip of her lime-gelato green tea.

Alex's eyebrows rose to her hairline as the straw popped out of her mouth, "aw, our little Clover's starting to get recognized," her slips spread into a smile.

"We'll have to find a wig for her," Sam sighed, coming to a stand in no waste of time, "I told her to meet us at the place at eight. Let's just get this shopping done asap, I'm way too nervous about tonight to enjoy it."

Alex followed her example and stood from her own seat, albeit a little less tensed. She gave a curt nod of apprehension and the two made their way out of the food court. They stepped into a wig store moments later, splitting up as they roamed the store.

"Hey Sam," Alex called out to the red-head as she was straightening her wig in place, Sam turned around to find Alex posing with a giant afro on her head, "tell me I'm beautiful."

Sam giggled, "you're a beaut Alex," she patted a hand on her own blonde wig then, a distasteful pout contorting her face as she asked "am I cool yet?"

The girls chuckled in unison as they grabbed wigs at random before finally deciding on one for themselves and one for Clover. As they waltzed out the store, shopping bags in hand, the girls got on track with their usual shopping routine like it was natural instinct.

"You should try going undercover as them once in a while, the look on their faces when they find out you tricked them is priceless." Sam suggested as the two made their way up an escalator, several bags having been added onto her arm.

Alex grinned in response, "do you ever just cut through their prologues and attack them? Some of them get so offended it's hilarious." The shopping bags in her hands shook as she spoke. The two of them stepped off the escalator and continued their way down the floor.

"My biggest pet peeve is probably backhanded, half-assed jobs like kidnapping. I can't _stand_ getting kidnapped," Alex scowled as the two flit past stores.

Sam shook her head exasperatedly in complete agreement, she opened her mouth to retort when her raven haired partner bumped into someone. Alex managed to catch herself just as the two made contact, the bags strapped across her arms jiggling as she tensed.

The girl was a pretty little blonde with pin-straight hair running down her back. Her doe-like eyes shone a blue as pale as water, with a thin oceanic line circling her iris. With her plump lips set in a stern line she stared back at Alex, the two engaging in some sort of staring contest on spot.

Alex's hazel eyes intensified in scrutiny the longer the girl watched her, time slowing as she tried to make sense of her reaction. Why wouldn't she just step back or walk around her? Why was she staring at her with such a mixed look to her daring eyes?

Or was she just over analyzing as usual?

Finally, deciding that the encounter had dragged out a second longer than it should have, Alex granted her a smile and a short, "whoops, sorry about that," and tried to continue her conversation with Sam as she stepped around the girl. She caught sight of the blonde's head turning as those blue eyes followed after her, but dismissed it as Sam spoke up.

"What was that all about?"

Alex shrugged, "people usually back off on their own, I was just waiting for her to step back and apologize or something."

"But you were the one that bumped into her," Sam replied with a blink.

Alex shrugged again, looking straight ahead, "people just do it, I never said it was her fault."

She paused for a moment before asking, "where to next?"

Sam's emerald green eyes scoped out the rest of the floor. "I think we've done more than enough shopping t-b-h," she replied as she glanced down at the bags draped across her arms.

Alex pondered for a moment, the event from before already out of her mind, "what about contacts?"

"I don't think anyone got close enough to notice the colour of our eyes," Sam replied with a half smile, "especially when they let out the wolves. It was pretty dark by that point."

"Then I guess we do have everything then. Let's go get something to eat," Alex's face brightened, "I'm starving."

Sam checked her compowder for the time and nodded, fixing up her makeup as she did so. The two made their way to the food court, talking about school and boys as they did so.

"I can't help it if I'm not interested, I'm not just gonna force myself," Sam pursed her lips. Alex nodded repeatedly in approval.

"We're gonna be single for the rest of our lives, aren't we?" She joked, placing her order.

"I'm just not impressed by any of these highschool boys," Sam sighed, looking up as she contemplated what to get for herself.

"Says the girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet," Alex chuckled, looking up from her plate of spaghetti. Sam's face involuntarily scrunched as she let out a laugh. The two girls stepped away from the almost sparsely filled Italian food place and made their way to the crowded food court.

"Please, you've had like two relationships." Sam bit down into her garlic bread.

"That's two more relationships than you," Alex grinned at Sam, twirling pasta around her fork.

"Unless you wanna count that one guy from Canada," Alex continued while looking down into her plate, "but he was made of ectoplasm so it doesn't really count and it wasn't much of a relationship more like a..." her voice trailed off as she glanced up at the redhead, who seemed immensely intrigued by something behind her. Alex shifted her head back to what she assumed was the target of her sudden interest, a crew of teenagers that spilled into the three consecutive 4-person tables resting against a small wall behind her that had canopy growing out of its top.

They all laughed in unison then as if a cue from some invisible director on an imaginary TV set. All twelve of them casual and noticeable and beautiful. Alex could only see them from the neck and above, and boy, she couldn't wait to see how some of them looked from the neck down.

The girls were model-like with their long hair, fair skin, perfect teeth, and sharp features. The boys were eye-catching, some blonde some brunette, (she loved brunettes) and all seemingly exotic with their light-coloured eyes and varying facial structures. All together they somehow seemed to bask under the generally unflattering yellow glow of the food court lights.

Alex whirled her head back around in a split second despite having noted all these things, and Sam met her bright, wide-eyed gaze head on. They both leaned into the table as Alex whispered, "those boys are _fine_."

Sam cupped a hand to her mouth, giggling, "I wouldn't mind experimenting with a single one of them."

She groaned then, though the corners of her lips still twitched upward, "look at those girls though, how are you supposed to compete with that?" Sam pouted, forehead creasing as those puppy dog eyes lit up.

Alex shrugged, both still leaning into the table, and immediately replied, "they're hot but do they have a personality? Looks can only last you so long." Alex spoke casually, peering over her shoulder at the sound of more laughter from behind.

It was a single boy this time, but most of the boys were looking down at the table with half-smiles, which was strange considering nobody at the table seemed to be talking. Alex's eyes glanced over the girls before turning back around, but although most of the four were either looking around or down at the table, a single one caught her just as she turned away. And in that moment Alex was struck with the most intense, menacing glare of her life.

She paused with a straight expression on her face before leaning into Sam, who had missed the glare because the girl had been blocked out by Alex's head, and mumbled "I think they heard us..." her voice trailed off.

Sam's eyes widened, and she craned her neck to the side to look around Alex and quickly returned to face her once again, "they're not looking at us or anything."

"That chick just gave me the most deadly glare I have seen in my entire life, and trust me, this is _not_ the first time I've been glared at," Alex was whispering now.

"Well what, do you wanna apologize or something?" Sam asked questioningly, unaware of the chill that had run down Alex's spine at the sight of those predatory blue eyes.

"Nah I think we should just finish eating and leave a-sap," Alex took a bite of the half eaten plate of spaghetti, frustratingly aware of the silence emitting from the area behind her.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "this isn't like you, normally you'd just walk over sit down and start up a conversation or something, you're not one to get like, intimidated."

Alex's fork froze midway, a mouthful of food already shoved into her mouth when she looked up and pointed the fork at her red-head friend, "I am _not_ afraid," the chill was already leaving her body and her frantic mind had come to a halt as soon as the words had been spoken. She registered the way she was reacting and almost blinked exaggeratedly as a symbol of her sudden realization, feeling as if she'd stepped out of some sort of stupor.

She noted somewhere in the back of her mind that the adrenaline was sapping out of her body, which was strange because she hadn't felt it creep up in the first place, and went on to point the fork away from Sam and into the spaghetti.

"I'm not afraid I just think we should leave soon, we've been here for like hours," Alex spoke calmly, suddenly rolling her eyes, "besides, what do I have to be afraid of, we are-"

Both girls' compowders suddenly rang. They glanced around suspiciously before flipping their devices open. Clover's scowling face appeared on screen and she went off as soon as they answered her call.

"I am so done with these house jobs, Jer better find me some agency that'll help distribute my designs asap because some clients are just too weird to meet face to face," she huffed, blowing a blonde fringe away from her cerulean eyes.

Alex and Clover glanced at each other from their seats, a knowing look to their amused eyes.

"Was it another old rich woman trying to set you up with her anti-social, video gamer of a son?" Sam quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious about how bad the client must have been, though she had no reason to be considering Clover complained about her clients more often than not. At least the house visits made for good stories.

Clover responded with an eyeroll, "no, it wasn't as bad as that time-"

"Was it as bad as the time you thought you got hired by that one celeb and went around bragging about it until you found out you were actually designing an outfit for her dog?" Alex asked grinning.

Sam turned away from her screen, giggling as the memory came to her.

Clover groaned, pressing a hand to her face, "ugh, really wasn't trying to take a trip down memory lane guys." Clover stared into the screen passively, "fine, it wasn't that bad, she even had some way cute servants but the vibe of the place just put me off. I mean," she paused, "like who even has servants anymore?"

"Well at least you're getting your designs out there," Sam comforted.

Alex nodded, "besides, if she can afford servants she must be way rich," she grinned.

"Anyways, let's hurry and meet up, we've gotta get ready for tonight and figure out a strategy plan." Sam interjected, immediately rising from her seat.

"Fine," Clover sighed, "I'll meet you guys at the penthouse." She wiggled her fingers at the device and the screen faded to black.

Alex followed, rising from her own seat as she snapped her compowder shut. She grabbed her tray and threw out the contents into a nearby trash can.

"Let's go." Sam commanded as Alex returned to their table, who nodded in response.

As she bent down to pick up her scattered shopping bags up off the space around her chair, Alex spared a sly glance in the direction of the group from before, having completely forgotten they were there to begin with.

She almost faltered when she caught sight of a dozen pairs of eyes aimed directly at her, their beautiful faces settled into stern expressions. Had they caught her and Sam talking to their compowders? Had the two of them mentioned anything about spies or missions? She couldn't remember for the life of her, but Sam was waiting and she had to act as least suspicious as she could.

Alex turned on her heel and followed after Sam, who had her back turned to her the entire time. The redhead was already on her way, and Alex caught up without sparing a glance at what was behind her.

* * *

"How's the situation on your ends?" Sam's voice screeched into the communication device.

Alex scoured the open deck. The night was calm and tranquil. The open sky had faded to a dark midnight blue, stars twinkling like little diamonds around the large moon. The vast sea embraced them like a liquid blanket of black, pulling into itself and foaming where the ship made contact. From all over the cruise ship the serene buzz of chatter could be heard, everyone consumed in the act of mating and partying, not necessarily in that order. The bow of the ship stood away from the loud, exciting music seeping out from the lower deck onto the upper floors. Here the noise seemed like a distant background soundtrack so it was easy to just relax and converse.

"The indoor pool is doing just fine," Clover responded immediately, a smile to her voice.

Alex popped some seasoned salmon bits into her mouth, replying "the bow is clear, no sign of evil here."

"Clover, do me a favour and go check out the lower floors," Sam yelled into the communication device, "I can't leave my position in case they decide to set the wolves on the party-ers again."

"Um, I'd _really_ rather not leave my position right now Sammy," Clover's voice practically purred in their ears, "it would be devastating if anything happened to these boys because I ditched my post."

Alex inwardly rolled her eyes, feeling a smile twitch at her lips, oh yeah, it'd be devastating alright. So devastating.

"I'll go," she volunteered, licking the last of the salmon off the inside of her mouth, "it's pretty calm here anyways, doesn't look like there's much of a threat on the deck."

"Oka-watch it!" Party music transmitted through the communication devices for a second as Sam tried to compose herself, "alright," she continued, "just be careful."

"Roger that," Alex replied, tuning out of the conversation. She adjusted her long, black wig and made her way to the metal stairway leading onto the lower decks.

She arrived on a floor with consecutive doors located directly across from each other in one long row. Recalling the blueprints of the ship Jerry had showed them before setting off on their mission, Alex noted that she was on the cabin floor, the area where the rooms were placed.

Making her way to the first door in the row, she jiggled on the door knob in hopes that she'd maybe be able to find the culprit's room among any one of these and find a clue. However, the door was locked. She turned on the knob once more when a male voice hollered out, "we're _busy_."

Alex flinched back, holding her arms up by her chest even though they couldn't see her. She made her way to the next door, knocking on the door first this time. There was no response. However, when she tried turning the knob she found that the door was locked. Yanking a bobby pin out from underneath her wig the spy jammed it into a hole in the knob and tinkered with it until the lock unfastened with a _click_.

Once inside she rummaged through the small, neat room that only carried a single black duffel bag perched on the bedside table. Alex closed the door behind her, a pair of red stilettos resting by the closet catching her eye. She searched the duffel bag but found nothing more than a laptop, a ziplock bag with a toothbrush, mini sized facial cleanser and moisturizer inside, and a few spare clothes. She booted up the laptop and used her compowder to sort through its files, but decided halfway through the search that it was just an ordinary teenage girl's laptop and gave up on it. Zipping up the duffel bag, laptop inside, she straightened out the area she'd occupied on the edge of the bed and walked out of the room.

She moved onto the next room with little hesitation, pondering how long it would take to search room by room. As the door slid open a voice hissed past her.

_"...me." _

That was all she'd managed to catch as the voice echoed it's hushed, whispering word.

Alex's hazel eyes landed almost instantly on the two figures occupying the bed. One lay sprawled out with a head of long, red hair staining the white sheets crimson. Her legs spilling over the ledge of the bed while the rest of her naked body rested on top of it. The other was a boy, his face cupped in her hand and his naked torso bent over looking down at her. They hadn't gotten to his pants yet it seemed, as he was simply hunched shirtless over her. His heavy gaze pointed directly at Alex, who stood frozen at the door, one hand still on the door knob.

His unruly chocolate brown hair poked out into the air, appearing thick and soft even from where she stood. He stared at her for a moment longer before turning to face the redhead once again. Then, almost as if he'd been burned he jerked back from her naked form.

"I'm so sorry!" The words spilled off Alex's tongue like one single word and she slammed the door shut, heat creeping up her neck as she stepped away from the knob.

"Whew," she whispered as she distanced herself from the door, walking a little farther down the hall. "Looks like everyone's gettin' some tonight." The heat in her cheeks had begun to lessen, but the recollection of that shirtless boy had it creeping back up once again.

"That is one lucky girl," she muttered, inwardly swooning over his six-pack abs glistening under the yellow glow of the bedroom light. And that messy brown hair. Alex rose a hand to her cheek, it was embarassing to get such a reaction from some guy she literally just saw, but she couldn't help it, the warmth just wouldn't go away.

Alex sighed, "alright, back to business." Just as she was about to reach out for the next room, a door a little ways behind her suddenly popped open. Alex's head snapped to the side to find the brunette from before stepping out of the room drunkenly, a hand to his face as he mumbled "no."

He staggered down the hall, not even bothering to register her as he sped away from the open room. The redhead from before followed after him, a crisp, white bed sheet draped over her body and spilling out behind her like a train.

Alex, however, had her back turned toward the girl. Her attention much too consumed by the shirtless boy who continued to repeat no until he disappeared around the corridor.

"Thanks a lot," a snarky voice spoke up from behind her. Oblivious to the dark-haired girl was the scrutinizing look in the redhead's eyes as she looked her up and down.

Alex set off after the boy, unable to register the girl's words as her thoughts raced. He'd clearly had way too much to drink, there was no way she could have a boy like that, in that kind of condition, running around a ship that could have a serial killer on board.

She turned around the corner and saw that there were more doors aligned against the walls here. The boy from before lay passed out against the wall in the already narrow hallway. Alex sped up to meet him, kneeling down by his side. God, how much had he had to drink?

"Um, hello?" She spoke, staring into his face. His brown hair fell into his eyes and his head lay slumped against the wall. Alex leaned in closer, creeping her hand up to the side of his neck to check for his pulse. Then her body froze in its tracks.

Her eyes widened, peering into his sleeping face, unable to look away or move. Hot, vigorous blood surged through her body down to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Alex's mouth hung agape, unable to speak. It was like the air had been knocked out of her and there was no oxygen left in the small space to replenish her lungs.

She heard him hiss between his teeth, eyes still pressed tightly shut. Time seemed to cower against the anvil that slammed against her chest. Alex's heart pulsed in her head as darkness crept into her vision, her fingers sliding away from his neck and down his body.

She slipped into unconsciousness before she even hit the wall.

* * *

Beeping. Something kept beeping.

Alex jerked up, trying to blink away the dazed feeling that overwhelmed her. She yanked her compowder out of her bralette and silently scoped out her surroundings as Sam appeared on screen.

"Alex! Where are you?" Alex's eyes immediately returned to the screen, mind growing alert as she read the frantic expression on Sam's face.

"Some room," her mouth felt dry, "on the third floor."

Sam took notice of her disgruntled behaviour but was too preoccupied to comment on it, "I'm gonna find someplace high and use the high frequency locket, do your best to save the passengers until I turn the locket on."

"Where's Clover?" Alex asked, rising from where she lay beside the bed, on the side opposite to the door. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her head, and when she felt for her wig she realized that it was gone.

"She's on deck right now, you should probably go give her a hand."

Alex reached for the door handle and yanked it open, "alright, I'm on my w-" the words caught in her throat.

A loud smack came from the now bloody corpse of a girl as something flung her into the wall directly across from where Alex stood. Whatever had done it was out of her line of vision, and Alex couldn't turn herself away from the splatter of blood staining the wall long enough to manage a peek. Her eyes hovered down onto the broken body slumped on the floor as her mouth trembled, Sam's voice nothing more than a distant whisper at this point.

"Alright, who invited the wolves?" A female voice drawled.

Alex's wide eyes flit away from the body for a moment in the opposite direction of which it had been thrown against the wall.

"I did," another female voice spoke up, "is that a problem?"

The voice from before replied irately, "this was _supposed_ to be for the girls."

"Ale-" Alex snapped the compowder shut, but it was too late. The voices had stopped conversing. Alex staggered back slowly, the two figures still out of her line of vision and her out of theirs. With fidgeting eyes she glanced around the room for a weapon or an escape, but it was a shoebox of a room, there was no way for her to go but out the door.

She could hear footsteps approaching. In a frantic burst of intelligence Alex yanked the laser lipstick out from her boot and whirled herself around to face the opposite wall. Her heart beat in her throat as she gradually zapped a circle into the wall, glancing behind her all the way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the voices from before whispered at her ear. Alex jumped, the laser lipstick fumbling out of her hands. She cussed, turning halfway so on one side of her stood a girl with long dark hair and on the other a more-than-half complete circle engraved into the wall, small tendrils of smoke rising from where the laser had made contact.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed as she took the girl in. Long dark hair. Piercing blue eyes. It was the girl she'd seen at the mall earlier that day.

"What..." The single word rolled off her tongue in a bemused tone.

"Didn't think I'd be meeting you again so soon," the dark haired girl flashed a vicious smile, "now I can pay you back for that crap you were saying earlier." Her eyes glinted menacingly under the yellow light of the cabin.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but the entrance of another girl had her squeeze her mouth shut. Now was most likely not the time for talking. The redhead from before strut into the room, fully clothed this time. She paused halfway between her dark-haired friend and the door, crossing her arms under her chest as she looked Alex up and down with her mouth set in a stern line.

Alex entertained the thought of taking them on. She was strong, but she doubted that their skills were much far apart. She mentally paused, glancing over at the dark-haired one who had pulled back a step or two after whispering in her ear. And she was fast. Incredibly fast.

All thoughts of putting up a fight went out the window as soon as a large, brown wolf gaited into the room.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" The dark-haired girl smirked.

The wolf was distracting her. It sauntered forward, jaw hanging open as blood seeped out of its mouth. Alex glanced over at the dead body from before. It clearly wasn't its own blood.

Alex glanced at her, growing irritated at her smug composure as she stood there with a hand on her hip and a haughty look on her face.

"And who exactly might you be?" She drawled, eyes peeling off the wolf for a moment to meet a pair of icy blue ones.

The girl rolled her eyes, "as if you could forget me. You were practically gawking at me earlier today," her lips split into a toothy grin, "don't you remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that make you feel special?" Alex stared at her uninterestedly, mind wandering to the wall behind her.

She frowned. Alex responded before she could.

"Sorry if I gave you any mixed signals but I don't roll that way," Alex held up her hand, scooting back inconspicuously, "you're not my type."

The girl glowered, and at this Alex almost rolled her eyes. Pissing off people like her was just too easy. Undermine their looks or reject them in any way and they'll lose their shit, just like that.

"Anyways, I'd rather not waste any more time on you so," Alex whirled around to face the disconnected circle, "by-"

"Not so fast." The girl had her by her arm in a flash.

Alex blinked. Her speed was incredible, she'd give her that. She attempted to throw her off but the girl had her arm in a vice grip.

"Oh you poor, stupid thing," she crooned, smiling viciously once again.

Alex relaxed, allowing herself a deep breath of air before turning on the girl.

"Don't underestimate me," she warned, hooking her other arm around and using the momentum to grab her in a one armed head lock from the front. As Alex's arm slammed into her throat she ducked, tucked, rolled, and managed to wretch her arm out of the girl's grasp.

Now kneeling on the ground, Alex caught sight of the wolf trotting forward towards her and somersaulted backwards until she was up on her feet once again.

"Here, doggy!" She taunted, conveniently positioned in front of the semi-circle.

The wolf lunged forward, leaping into the air as its sharp teeth glistened in the light. Alex stood ready on the balls of her feet, heart pounding in her head as the wolf approached. The wolf's jaws widened in what felt to her like slow motion, before Alex hurtled her body to the side and out of the way.

The wolf broke through the circle like a sheet of ice, leaving a cloud of dust and rubble, and a misshapen hole in the wall in its wake. Alex shot the dark-haired girl a glance before lunging through the hole and into the room next door, feeling a hint of satisfaction at the discomposed expression etched onto her face. The redhead who had stayed back watching quietly all this time met Alex's glance before she disappeared into the other room, sheer bewilderment in her brown eyes.

Once on the other side Alex quickly dashed for the room door. She could hear the wolf growling as it stepped out of the rubble, if she could just-

"Alex?!"

No.

"Ohmygawd what the hell is that?"

Oh, God no.

Alex, despite every fiber of her being enticing her to just ignore the voice and run out that door as if she'd never heard it, turned her head menacingly to the back of the room, hazel eyes wide.

"Alex, _what is going on_?" Mandy yelled from across the room, clad in a pair of matching black bra and panties with some boy beside her in bed.

Alex inwardly groaned, "not again," she yelled exasperatedly, eyes rolling toward the heavens and back down on her.

She outwardly groaned when she realized that the two of them had caught the wolf's attention. It took a single step in their direction before both, and do note the term both, of them started screaming and backing away. The guy even fell off the bed in his bout of panic.

Alex rummaged through her bralette and pulled out a travel sized bottle of Ice Queen perfume. She aimed her arm, screams piercing through the room like one stretched out noise, and swung her one hand side to side as the contents of the bottle spilled out into the room. Within moments it looked more like an exhibit made entirely of chrome than a passenger bedroom, the people and wolf akin to artifacts.

Without another word Alex saluted a frozen Mandy goodbye and sped out the door just as the dark-haired girl from before poked a leg into the room. She sped down the hallway, sweat matting her bangs to her forehead.

She swiped it away with an arm bathed in white light, the compowder positioned directly ahead of her as she morphed on her amber-coloured spy suit. She had just reached the small platform located halfway up the metal stairway when a large, sandy coloured wolf lunged at her from the side. Alex's heart leaped into her throat but her hands abruptly clamped down on the railing and she lurched her body to come swing around on the wolf when a dark blur shot into it mid-kick.

Alex landed awkwardly in the spot she'd occupied. Her leg slipped a little as she landed and she clamped down on the railway once again to keep herself from falling. She registered the clangs and bumps as the wolf rolled down the steps, but her eyes were frozen on the large, dark brown wolf standing across from her, its dark green eyes meeting her own.

Had it saved her? Had it wanted to kill her instead? Had it simply miscalculated and sent its wolf buddy flying when really it'd just wanted to join in on the meal? She contemplated attacking the wolf, but before she could even gather her thoughts long enough to act the wolf cowered to the platform. Its ears folded in on itself and Alex turned in the direction of a whimper fromdown below, the sandy wolf occupying the same position.

Alex recalled Sam's plan and with a final glance at the wolf before her she raced up the rest of the stairs only to meet Clover halfway.

"Alex! Sam set off the locket," she conveyed, the Mousetrap Lunchbox dangling from her one hand. Alex took notice of the device and grabbed it.

"Wait-"

"One sec," she yelled over her shoulder as she started making her way down to the platform, but before she had the chance to reach it she realized that the dark-haired wolf was gone. Had it disappeared? It couldn't possible move under the current circumstances. He must've been transported somehow. Her eyes trailed lower down the steps and found the sandy-haired one still there. No, he hadn't disappeared. The others were still here.

Alex yanked herself out of her thoughts at the sound of Clover's beckoning voice. She raced down the rest of the steps and captured the wolf in a sudden burst of wind as it got sucked into the lunchbox. As she bent down to pick up the gadget she caught two consecutive pairs of black pumps step into her line of vision. Alex's hazel eyes trailed up a bare leg to find the dark-haired girl with the vicious smile standing before her.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

In the time it took to even register her, the girl had stretched out her arm and slammed it against the side of Alex's head. Alex felt the base of her head crack as she flew into the wall opposite the stairway, the lunchbox slipping out of her grasp.

She slumped to the floor, and it seemed for a moment as if sound had disappeared from the world, leaving a numbness in its wake.

"Alex!" Clover's screech shattered the silence like a bullet. Suddenly she wasn't numb anymore. The pain shot through her jaw and left her head throbbing. Alex's eyes dully searched for the lunchbox, though she couldn't seem to tilt her head away from its downward position.

With her thoughts racing and yet not being able to form lucid commands, Alex stiffly reached out and crawled toward the stairway in search of the lunchbox. The girl from before raising a warning in her brain but her thoughts too muddled for her to focus on the warning, to focus on anything but the lunchbox.

There was a voice calling out to her, but she continued to crawl until- aha! She'd found it. Alex grabbed the device and straightened, the voice continued to call her name as she hugged the lunchbox to her chest. Her jaw felt sore.

Suddenly a metal claw clamped itself on the handle, Alex's hazel eyes followed the cord to find it was an extentions of Clover's bungee belt. All too suddenly she felt the lunchbox being pulled from her grasp. Alex tightened her hold, feeling herself being lifted up from the ground. She looked up to Clover once again to find a pained expression etched on the blonde's face as she gripped at the cord with both hands and jerked it upwards for as long as she could manage.

The momentum yanked Alex even higher into the air do that she wouldn't smash into each metal step on the way up. Alex spared a glance behind her to find the dark-haired girl push herself off her feet at the bottom of the stairwell. She was catching up to her like a torpedo now, and with an expressionless face Alex greeted the girl with a swift kick to the chin. The girl flew up and flipped backwards, rolling the rest of the way down the stairs.

Alex turned back to Clover, who had blood dripping down her hands from where they were still latched onto the retreating wire. Alex slammed into her like a car without brakes, sending the two soaring back until they simultaneously hit the railing of the ship.

The contact had Alex clamping onto the metal bars and wretch through them into the open ocean below. Clover pat small circles on Alex's back with the back of her hand until her stomach was empty.

Clover helped the girl to her feet, grabbing the lunchbox with the very tips of the fingers on her spare hand, and the two made their way to the upper deck as quickly as they could manage. Upon arrival, Clover maneuvered Alex around the incapacitated wolves and bloody human corpses until they were standing alongside Sam somewhere in the centre of the open deck.

"We've got a problem," she announced as soon as the three had regrouped, "there's passengers on board that aren't being affected by the high frequency locket," Clover adjusted Alex's somewhat hunched body with a quick jerk, "and Alex might have a concussion."

Sam responded with a curt nod, eyeing Alex before she replied, "I noticed. I'm assuming they're the ones who set up the wolf attacks or at least work for the ones that do."

The wind rushed frantically past their hair, "all the other passengers and victims were already evacuated onto the boats," Sam jerked her head in the direction of the railing, "they're waiting down there right now."

"What are we doing about the people working for the enemy?" Clover asked, glancing around the open deck for any sight of movement.

"We're waiting." Same responded casually.

Clover took notice of the dark-haired girl from the floor below sauntering up the stairway they'd just used, a redhead trailing behind her. More girls appeared from all four corners of the ship, creeping up the stairwells and spilling out onto the open deck.

"Sam, if you have a plan I suggest you use it like _right now_," Clover's eyes flit across the hoard of girls slowly circling around the three of them.

Sam remained silent, staring headstrong into the gathering crowd.

Clover pulled Alex closer to her, realizing the girl had passed out. She grit her teeth, snapping her head in Sam's direction to command her to do something, anything, when the redheaded spy raised her fingers to her lips and blew.

Even the crowd waited in anticipation of what the whistle signified, but when nothing happened they turned to each other and returned their attention on the girls.

"You bitches are so don-"

The buzz of helicopter wings erupted overhead. Down below the WOOHP submarine emerged from the water, collecting the scattered emergency boats on its flat top. Up above Jerry yanked the WOOHP chopper door open, what looked to be a torpedo gun leaning over his shoulder.

"Get down!" Sam commanded, plastering Clover and Alex down to the wooden floor as a domed, metal shield burst out from a capsule in Sam's hand and engulfed the three of them.

A loud boom resounded from outside the dome, strong enough to rattle it in its wake, but the shield did not collapse. When it folded in on itself and returned to a capsule moments later, the girls were more than impressed to find the swarm of girls frozen like ice sculptures.

Jerry hopped off the make-shift rope ladder and approached the three of them, commending them on their work.

"Well done spies," he offered a polite smile as Clover handed him the lunchbox.

"Our medical staff is in the submarine right now treating the victims, and the memory removal process should take no more than a half hour."

Clover listened wearily as two men peeled Alex off of her and strapped her into a gurney.

"Oh, God."

Clover whipped her head in Sam's direction and hissed air between clenched teeth, the blood in her body coming to a boil at the sight of the empty deck before them.

* * *

**A/N**

Hot off the press so excuse the general spelling errors for now. Anywaaays, thoughts? :$


End file.
